weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stans
Name Walter Stans is a death row inmate from San Quentin State Prison, he is air dropped on the Game Reserve like the other. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators/Predators Lite Features Carries a homemade knife and later equips himself with predator armour. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the game reserve planet for hunting. They first start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they send Predator Dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, with out warning the group is attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Later they meet up with Noland who after explaining who he is leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans and as they continue they are tracked by the Falconer. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] Stans' character is played by Walton Goggins on the Game Reserve planet. Stans is shot by a plasma bolt from Falconer after escaping the Subterranean Drill and then attacks Berserker before being killed by him after a short fight. Heath Allyn stunt doubles for Stans. On-set As with the other actors Walton Goggins watched Predator before filming and before auditions, although a character like Stans didn't appear in the earlier film. Walton Goggins prison persona character required tattoos. Working with the company KNB and makeup on set a total of 12 were applied giving the look as if gained in prison. Continuing with the character Stans, he would wear the tattoos even after filming had been finished for the day. Walton Goggins talking about the character Walter Stans as he likes to be called, 'He's a bit of a celebrity. It's interesting because his crimes were committed, you know, 15 years ago. He's been on death row for 15 years.' Goggins physical prep for the character was the 'lack of physical prep for the role'. Basing the character on a real character, Goggins met up with Robert Rodriguez and Nimrod Antal before filming began discussing a possibility for a much more involved role. Eventually continuing as an unique character using the writers story for the character. Production Stuntmen completed the waterfall jump for the actors like Stans and Hanzo and like the other actors would treed water before swimming a short distance to the shore. For Walton Goggins, Brian Munce stunt doubled for him for the waterfall scene. Various other stuntmen stood in for the actors like Ryan Ryusaki a stunt performer. These would include a falling scene, running and being caught in nets. [[Predators (game)|'Predators/Predators Lite']] Stans appears as Stans in Predators/Predators Lite. Timeline Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the Game Reserve planet from Earth for hunting, after having been parachuted into the Game Reserve they all group together with Royce taking charge. Trivia See also References Citations Predators (film) Predators articles Cinefantastique Online Predators/Predators Lite Footnotes Category:Info Category:Predators 2010